Discovery
by ZombieJebus
Summary: Humans are gaining back magic. The People fear it, Artemis encourages it. But what will Holly think of it? Rated T for later chapters


**Discovery**

**Disclaimer: Really? *Sigh* I do not own anything and i don't really want to because Eoin is better then me in every way in writing... Happy?  
**

**Chapter One: Sparks**

"Doctor you have a patient in room three"

Irving Smiled as his receptionists handed him a file,he quickly glanced at the name before he slipped into the room.

"Hello Madison" he said as she turned to great him.

"Hi Irving, how are you today?

He smiled thinly, he often talked to Madison and they even had a thing going on a while back. But that was in the past he reminded himself.

"I'm good, thank you, how can I help you today?"

"Oh Jacob just needs his immunizations"

He looked behind her to see her son hiding from his sight.

"Well Jacob your growing up fast" he said smiling at him.

The boy simply peaked his head around and stared at him as he bent down to pick up a needle. He never liked needles, something about someone stabbing him and filling him with a clear liquid just didn't appeal to him. And he couldn't help but shudder as the doctor moved to his side with it in hand.

Seeing him eye the needle wearily he sighed and slightly and put his hands down. Jacob didn't respond well to doctors, he had the bite marks to prove it.

"Cheer up Jacob, this isn't the first time you have had your shots and you get some candy when its all over."

Jacob wearily raised his arm 'just a little pinch" he told himself, frowning because he still couldn't convince even himself that.

Seeing this the doctor moved towards and quickly gave him the shot, keeping his eyes on his teeth to make sure he didn't try anything.

Jacob winced at the pain and started to grind his teeth.

"All done Jacob, not too bad was it?"

Jacob grumbled as the doctor turned around.

"Just let me fetch you a Band-Aid and then you can have some candy."

He reached down and grabbed the Band-Aids before turning back. When he was turning he thought he saw a spark.

A solitary red spark danced over the wound and sunk into his skin before disappearing.

Passing it off as a trick of the light he went to go put the band aid on his arm, but to his surprise he couldn't find a mark. Not to look like an idiot in front of Madison, He just put the band aid on his arm.

"There you go," he said as he reached into his pocket, "and here's your lollipop."

Jacobs eyes glowed as he saw the doctor pulled out a lollipop and held it in front of Jacob. He grabbed it greedily and hid in in his hands as his mother grabbed his shoulder.

"Time to go honey, and thanks Irving." she said as she went to the door.

Jacob quickly followed not wanting to be there any longer then necessary.

Madison winked at him as she closed the door. Irving didn't think about as his mind was still focused on the spark. When he looked at the time that it was a quarter to twelve. 'Dam it I tee off in ten minutes' he quickly signed out from work and rushed to his car. Pushing the red spark from his mind as he pulled out in his car…

_____________________________________________________________

**Tara, Midnight**

When flying nothing really seamed to get to Holly, even Foaly couldn't easily irritate her. Even if it was against regulation, Holly was flying with her helmet in hand, but she had to put it back so she wouldn't get reprimanded again. Her career couldn't take anymore.

As she came closer to the shuttle entrance she drop down to a few meters of the ground, almost forgetting that she had a drunken gnome clipped onto her belt.

"Hey watch what your doing Missy!" he managed to say before he was swung into the ground. Immediately upon landing he began to throw up.

"Were did you learn to fly!" He yelled in between breaths, going back to throwing up after.

Holly scowled at him behind her visor, she didn't like it when people called her 'Missy'.

"Get moving, we have a shuttle to catch."

"Ugh" he gowned as he stood up, quickly clutching his stomach and falling back over.

"Fine, you've got 5 minutes" she sighed

Only a second later he doubled over and passed out.

Holly glared at the gnome on the ground. Kicked him once in the stomach to see if he was really out. She frowned when he didn't make a sound, just another thing to deal with.

After 5 minutes she finally dragged the gnome to the shuttle port entrance.

I didn't open.

"This Holly Short from the LEP, can someone open the doors" she called on her communicator. Nothing but static came as a reply. She tried again, this time it was Foaly that answered.

"Holly!" he wined into her ear.

"Foaly, what's going on?" she asked curiously.

"Its bad news Holly…, Havens in lock-down." he said calmly.

"What! What happened?" She was genuinely worried, only a few times in history had haven gone into lock-down. Although it was coming to be of a common occurrence.

"Well we don't really know what to make of it" he said 'I mean its not like is directly related to us or that we had anything to do with it….." he could have keep going on but holly interrupted him.

"What happened Foaly, now." She lowered her voice.

"It's the humans Holly" he sighed "The SCOPES picked up some communications at a hospital. They said something about patients, miracles and red sparks…"

Holly froze, she really didn't know what to think about that. What she was thinking surely wasn't possible…

"Holly, the council wants you to head to Artemis and ask him about it. Remember we still aren't sure of anything, but we didn't get this far leaving things like this."

"Umm, sure Foaly ill head there now." she glanced back at the gnome that was still unconscious. "but, what about the him?"

Foaly laughed, " Just leave him there someone's on their way to retrieve him."

Holly smiled, she was looking forward to seeing Artemis again, Even if it was business. Although she would never admit that to anyone.

"And holly I'll try to keep in touch but I'm supposed to close down all lines to the surface." he said " but when has that ever stopped me."

Holly could imagine seeing him eating a carrot with a grin on his face. She did appreciate it, but she didn't want anything to happen to him for it.

"Well I'll talk to you later Foaly" she said as she raised the throttle on her wings, the night was still young wasn't it?

**_____________________________________________________________________**

A/N: In reality i just got board one day and did some writing, first story and this is also the first time i have been on a site like this so some feed back would be nice.

Also categories and rating might change a lot depending on my mood, the weather and if I'm board or not._  
_


End file.
